


A Question of Lust

by shinigami2174



Series: The World is not enough [6]
Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Assassins, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperate, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Yi Bo entered the car without uttering a word. After all, what could he say? Let’s go and fuck? That was already understood and it didn’t merit mentioning. Once Zhan turned the engine on and started driving, Yi Bo looked at Zhan’s hands and noticed his black fingernails, unable to resist he teased, “nice nails. Did you paint them yourself?”Zhan turned towards him with an annoyed expression on his face and without deigning an answer to such a stupid comment he asked Yi Bo, “Eating or fucking, which one first?” a hungry countenance on his face.Sensing that Zhan was ‘in a mood’, Yi Bo responded, “Fucking, then eating, and then fucking again.”“Works for me,” Zhan said and drove without bothering to inform Yi Bo of their destination.orAssassins Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo met again in an unexpected place. They rekindled their non-relationship, but something else happened and their standing agreement started evolving.It could be read as a stand-alone from the World is not enough's universe. If you wish to follow a timeline the correct order is: A View to a KiIl, Wild Boys, A Question of Lust, Hunting High and Low, Animal Instinct and The World is Not Enough.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo
Series: The World is not enough [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769716
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	A Question of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is NOT for profit. I don't own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character).
> 
> Author notes 2: Thanks to [ JJSIN2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJSIN2020/pseuds/JJSIN2020) for editing this. All remaining errors are totally mine.
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is [A Question of Lust ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Dlw3RRoEk) by Depeche Mode.

Xiao Zhan had an epiphany, he fucking hated cheaters. It was not due to moral principle or some shit. It was the fact that he didn’t understand the point about cheating. Why would anybody stay in a relationship unwillingly? Okay, he had to admit he also didn’t understand the point of relationships since he had never been in one, but that was beside the point.

While he was still a teenager, he discovered he liked guys, and he also discovered his hormones were rampantly running uncontrolled, so soon enough he connected the dots and sex with guys seemed the road to follow. He was a smart one for sure. Relationships however, stayed in the realm of the unknown for him never having the opportunity of experiencing a real one.

The closest thing to a relationship he had experienced was the series of hook-ups he was sharing with Wang Yi Bo, his fellow assassin. They had met serendipitously for the first time when Zhan had been sent to assist Yi Bo with a job. Their fortuitous encounters while working had continued and well, he was only human, so their hooking-up carried on as well. He could be accused of mixing business and pleasure but guess what? He didn’t give a fuck about it.

Business and pleasure had never really been mixed between them because: a) they always fucked after doing their job, such exemplary dutiful workers, and b) it was never planned. His thing with Wang Yi Bo had always been a spur of the moment situation.

But then again, how anyone could expect him to experience a real relationship in his line of work. He had no moral ground to judge anybody, but he was not a complete asshole to involve some civilian, ignorant of his true job, in his life. Wang Yi Bo, on the other hand knew who he was and what he did for a living, he got Zhan perfectly. Besides, the fact that Yi Bo was a magnificent lay didn’t hurt either.

While reflecting on all of this, he was brought back to the initial point of his musings, he fucking hated cheaters because he had been hired to off one of them. His target was a two-timing male model, Gian Franco or Jean Pierre or whatever his name was. He had betrayed the designer that discovered him and made him his muse. Of course they had progressed from there and became lovers until said unfaithful piece of shit decided his lover was no longer good enough for his overvalued tush.

At that precise moment Zhan was widely pissed off. His handler had gotten him a job as a model in order to get closer to his target and he had to learn how to walk and pose. That was not really a problem for his chameleonic abilities. The real problem was the fucking make-up that was making his skin itch and the ridiculous corset he would be wearing. So now it was personal. He would off the fucking bastard and he would definitely enjoy it.

The point here was Zhan had reached his epiphany while he was getting ready to strut down the catwalk as a male model in the same fashion show the cheater was walking today. Zhan would kill him whenever he had a clear shot. The fact that he found some of the models working with him frankly rude didn’t help the cheater’s case. When he arrived at the fashion show’s location he had asked one of his fellow models directions to go to his make-up station and the guy had looked at him like he was retarded. So no, high couture male models were not among his favorite people in the world and he wondered if he was a little prejudiced at this point.

Besides, he was starving. He was a tall man and was in good shape for his job’s requirements, but to look the part he followed a quick diet to _bring out his cheekbones,_ as his handler had put it. He swore to himself to get the biggest cheeseburger he could find after he killed his mark today as a form of celebration. So, saying that Xiao Zhan wasn’t in the best of moods was a little understatement.

While he was wishing a painful demise to everyone there, the stylist in charge came to rush him to change. He would wear a simple black suit with no shirt and a dark gray corset over it – _that really accentuated his waist_ -, a pocket watch chain would go from the corset to his pocket, and a pair of black Oxfords completed his attire. Heavy black eyeliner had been applied to his eyes making them even more expressive and his nails were painted in black. His hair was styled backwards using a lot of gel, and a black Victorian top-hat was the final touch. He looked like a lawyer gone Goth and he was rocking that look.

Zhan breathed deeply, he needed to chill the fuck out. This was a job and it didn’t matter if he felt like he hated everyone around him at the moment. He needed to keep his cool and focus on the job. The man who had hired him had made specific requests. He wanted his ex-lover dead with a bullet between the eyes, so if Zhan killed him any other way, he would have to pay a penalty fee deducted from his own payment. Such was the contract he had signed.

He finished getting ready, lined up and waited for his turn. The catwalk was a convoluted path and models would exit from four different points, crossing with other model’s pathways several times while walking. It had been arranged that Zhan would walk the path exactly opposite to Jean Pierre or Gian Franco or whatever, to maximize his visibility on the target. 

The fashion show was being held in a hangar in disuse. The industrial vibes were complimented by the lighting, which used warm tones to create a sepia effect. The music throbbed from the speakers of the surrounding sound system, electronic music with distinctive sounds of metal pieces clashing on occasion was used. The guests were seated alongside the catwalk so they could appreciate the designs from a very close perspective.

Zhan was banking on patience, he knew that the grand finale of the show included some stroboscopic effects combined with dry ice to increase the impact of the designer’s appearance on the catwalk. He hoped it would be the perfect opportunity for him to do his job tonight.

Finally, his turn arrived. He walked with a blasé look on his face, as if all of his surroundings were inconsequential. His façade of indifference was almost cracked when he distinguished a very well-known silhouette walking right behind his target, his gait and poise were unmistakable, Wang Yi Bo was also there.

His eyes widened a little after the first moment of recognition, but then his training took over and the same bored and indifferent expression returned to his face. If Yi Bo saw him, it didn’t show on his face. He was proud of him and a little ashamed of himself. Yi Bo had kept his façade intact while he on the other hand…well for some reason it didn’t surprise him. Every time they ran into each other he felt a stronger pull towards his colleague. Wang Yi Bo was a magnet, and he was just iron dust in his proximity, so easily attracted to him that it was becoming ridiculous and dangerous.

With all his senses on high alert, he watched Yi Bo carefully. He needed to guess his intentions. Was he here as a competitor for the same target? Was it a simple – _and a very happy_ \- coincidence? He needed to find out. Yi Bo’s attention seemed to be on an undefined point far away from Jean Pierre, Gian Franco or whatever’s head was. So Zhan immediately knew, Yi Bo was not here for his mark.

An once-over was enough for him to drink in Yi Bo’s image. He was wearing a faux leather black ensemble with high-heeled boots that reached just below his knees, on top of it, a brown long coat with black feathers on the front’s edge of it and around his neck. His hair had a messy style, kind of like the bed hair Zhan had been privy to see a few times. Black eyeliner and lip gloss complemented his look. The futuristic-biker slash feathered-diva look was really working for him. He looked delicious to Zhan, so fuckable that Zhan had to take a breath or two to will his erection away. He had to focus on other things for now, after that he would make sure they shared some personal time together in another location.

*

Yi Bo was in the zone, or so he thought. He’d just had a series of successful hits that went without a hitch and now his handler had given him what seemed to be an easy job. He had to kill the designer of the clothing collection shown on the runway. Something about the motherfucker stealing a man and the designs from the person who hired him. Whatever. He honestly didn’t care.

People had the tendency to fuck up their own lives due to emotions. He liked to think he was smarter than that. Emotions were for normal people. The sort of people who had a nine to five job and had the luxury to return to their families once it was over. He, on the other hand, didn’t get to experience such privileges, so emotions were not included in his life’s package.

He was doing his best impersonation of a male model when he saw Zhan. The tall and slender figure was completely unmistakable to him. Even his gait was now familiar after a series of joyful – _and very satisfying_ \- encounters. Suddenly, he felt the urge to wreck that perfect gait of his, make him limp a little due to excessive exertion in bed, or on a wall, or on a table, he wasn’t really picky about places or positions.

Yi Bo made a mental note to look for him after he was done with his job so he could fuck him senseless. A series of previous rendezvous qualified him to know exactly how Zhan liked it, and he was more than happy to oblige. But it would depend on who would be the killer this time. Their unspoken agreement had evolved, taking turns and deciding that the one with blood on his hands got fucked.

Since he was there to work, and he assumed modeling was not a side gig for Zhan, then both of them would have to compromise and maybe take turns. But that would come later, after their respective hits were completed. He just needed to know who Zhan’s target was, hoping it was not the same as his because then the whole situation would become a competition and Wang Yi Bo was not a loser.

They were walking along the runway and they were about to cross paths, Yi Bo planned to find out who Zhan’s target was. He knew Zhan would understand his question, so squinting a little, he tried to convey it. He just had to wait. Right at the moment their paths crossed Zhan whispered “model.” In return, Yi Bo uttered, “designer,” in a barely audible breath.  
He watched as Zhan relaxed a notch, it was intentional. Now he knew, they were not after the same person, which was a relief for both of them. There was not a competition against each other, so they could just do their job and fuck later at their hearts’ content.  
With that out of the way, Yi Bo focused entirely on his target. He knew Zhan would do the same and ensure that they would escape together to relieve some of the extra energy they would have after their jobs were completed.  
*  
The show went on without a hitch, it was now time for the creator to get out there on the catwalk and take due credit for his designs. The flamboyant character was wearing one of his own creations, but of course his plump figure prevented him from looking like one of his models. Since his outfit was mostly black with a touch of white in a desperate attempt to look slimmer, he resembled a chubby penguin sans the cuteness.

A vain man like him was of course incapable of refraining from showing off his new boy toy, so he requested Jean Pierre or Gian Franco or whatever’s presence at his side. Hand in hand both of them met their fate and presumably their creator.

It happened in a speck of time, two blurry figures in perfect synchrony approached the couple from both flanks and positioned themselves right in front of their marks. Unison muffled shots left their respective muzzles like a choreographed act of demise. Hell broke loose as shouts and calls for help could be heard in the midst of confusion and the terror that ensued, effectively engulfing all the people in attendance.

In a macabre coincidence, both bodies fell to the ground sporting almost identical shots between their eyebrows. Was it a testament of their love manifested as a shared fate even in death or maybe proof of being co-recipients of deep hatred? Nobody could ever know.

Two hazy figures power-walked out of the venue while ditching various pieces of clothing in their way out. A Victorian top-hat was found later, discarded on the side of the catwalk, a feathered coat was left right beside it, a gray corset was a few meters apart from them. Strangely enough, when stylists and models were interrogated about the models wearing such garments, they couldn’t remember anything except both of them being gorgeous.

*

Walking leisurely, Yi Bo decided to follow Zhan after he whispered in his ear a single word: “car.” Zhan had a car at his disposal in close proximity, it was good enough for him. His own escape plan had been shaky at best, his handler had provided Yi Bo with a bike parked a couple of streets from the venue, but it might draw unnecessary attention. Two people walking in calm companionship looked harmless and normal.

The silence between them didn’t feel heavy, on the contrary, it felt reassuring. It was extremely odd to Yi Bo that Xiao Zhan had become one of the very few human beings that made him feel a certain sense of familiarity bordering on a feeling of closeness.

Had it be anybody else, it would have represented a threat for him and his stubborn determination to remain unattached to everybody. With Zhan, however, that almost closeness felt safe, comforting even. They were both of the same kind, so they didn’t represent a menace to one another since they balanced each other perfectly in capability and efficiency doing their jobs. They had no expectations from each other and there were no pretenses. It was liberating in a sordid kind of way.

Zhan pushed the button on his car key in advance, it was a premeditated action to actually show Yi Bo where he was parked without moving his eyes or head, so it would look like they had arrived together at the location. The nondescript car was no surprise to Yi Bo, virtually people from every walk of life could be driving something like it. He could picture a student, a soccer mom, a member of a struggling rock band or a college professor driving the car. The fact that Zhan was driving it made absolute sense.

As they were about to reach the vehicle, Zhan stopped abruptly and turned on his heels grabbing Yi Bo by the hair at the back of his head and kissed him fiercely. There was no finesse in his action, just pure need and Yi Bo found himself relieved, sensing that an outlet for the extra adrenaline running through his veins was at hand. Nibbling Yi Bo’s underlip before breaking the kiss, Zhan finally retreated and moved swiftly to the drivers’ side hopping into the car in complete silence.

Yi Bo entered the car without uttering a word. After all, what could he say? Let’s go and fuck? That was already understood and it didn’t merit mentioning. Once Zhan turned the engine on and started driving, Yi Bo looked at Zhan’s hands and noticed his black fingernails, unable to resist he teased, “nice nails. Did you paint them yourself?”  
Zhan turned towards him with an annoyed expression on his face and without deigning an answer to such a stupid comment he asked Yi Bo, “Eating or fucking, which one first?” a hungry countenance on his face.

Sensing that Zhan was ‘in a mood’, Yi Bo responded, “Fucking, then eating, and then fucking again.”

“Works for me,” Zhan said and drove without bothering to inform Yi Bo of their destination.

*

Zhan felt himself vibrating with anticipation. Meeting Yi Bo today was not in his plans, but fuck he was glad! He could feel the excess energy coursing through his body. Every single nerve in him tingled, and a subdued sensation travelled along his skin in ripples towards his loins, feeding a fire in his lower belly. Yi Bo didn’t need to know, but he had stopped looking for casual sex partners after his jobs. He had tried once or twice after they started finding each other on missions, and those encounters had been extremely disappointing. He determined it was a waste of time to search for other casual hookups, especially since none could compare to the chemistry and passion he shared with Yi Bo.

He didn’t know what Yi Bo was doing in that regard and he wasn’t planning on asking him. It was entirely Yi Bo’s business and Zhan wasn’t about to pry. Their little arrangement was not based on exclusivity at all. Yi Bo was free to do whatever he wanted just as he was. It had been his personal decision to choose not to look for a casual sexual partner anymore.

He drove efficiently towards his hotel. He had made sure even his accommodations would help to play the part of an upcoming male model, at the brink of making it big. His handler had booked him a suite at a luxurious hotel, so today they could be decadent instead of conforming and accepting a shitty hole in the wall as they usually did when they met each other.

His intention was to make the most of it. He wanted to fuck and be fucked, there was no need to pretend this was something different. He knew Yi Bo shared his thoughts and that knowledge comforted him because he didn’t feel guilty about his need to take from Yi Bo. After arriving at the hotel he parked his nondescript car and descended from it. Yi Bo imitated him in total silence. That was part of the beauty of their arrangement, no talking, no explanations were ever needed. Their goal was shared and they were committed to fulfill it without making a fuss about it. To avoid attracting unwanted attention to their outfits, Zhan gave Yi Bo a long trench coat to put over his modeling attire, he just put a plain white t-shirt below his jacket and buttoned up.

They walked towards the elevators and went directly to Zhan’s room. Zhan had to use a good deal of restraint. They had to make it to his room first. Public displays of affection were a no go. Well, technically, it wouldn’t be public displays of affection, perhaps more like public displays of lust? He didn’t really care. He walked towards the elevators with Yi Bo following him closely. He didn’t need to look back to _feel_ Yi Bo’s presence right behind him. Entering the elevator in a hurry, he waited for Yi Bo to get in and pushed the right button without hesitation.

*

Yi Bo followed Zhan with expectancy. He relaxed and allowed himself to _want_. What exactly? He didn’t really know. Maybe the odd sense of safety Zhan’s presence provided him. He didn’t like human beings in general. Life had not been generous to him, showing how unkind people could be from an early age. People tended to deceive, to say things they didn’t really mean. He had learned the hard way not to trust anyone. Ever. But Xiao Zhan was different. He didn’t _pretend_ to care. He took what he wanted without throwing on an act to get it. He just showed his true intentions from the beginning and Yi Bo respected him for that.

If Zhan said let’s fuck, that was exactly what he was asking for. He wouldn’t try to wine and dine him, because it was completely ridiculous to be honest, but he always had shown his real intentions up front. That had been kind of refreshing from the start. Yi Bo felt he could leave his guard down for a minute when Zhan was with him. He knew Zhan had his back so he could relax even for a short period of time. It was a question of trust.

And Wang Yi Bo _trusted_ Xiao Zhan in a way he didn’t trust anyone else. Admitting it had been as exhilarating as it was frightening because Wang Yi Bo didn’t trust anybody else in the world. That made Zhan unique, special and terrifying at the same time. A real conundrum in Yi Bo’s head, a puzzle to be solved. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to explore that, to analyze the part of his brain that had labeled Xiao Zhan as _safe_.

But he was safe in Yi Bo’s mind. Never a threat. A competitor? Sure, a rival even but never a threat. And that made Zhan intoxicating and addictive for Yi Bo. He could feel it, the low thrum of thirst in his veins, surely derived from the excitement of a job well done, but also due to Zhan’s presence. It had been a while since their last encounter – _each one of them more memorable than the previous one_ \- and Yi Bo found himself in need of release.

*

They finally arrived at Zhan's suite, he quickly produced a key card and opened the door. Entering swiftly, he grabbed Yi Bo’s wrist and practically dragged him inside the room. Closing the door behind Yi Bo, Zhan turned around and attacked his mouth. The merciless assault left Yi Bo breathless, but he just surrendered, becoming pliable within Zhan’s arms, letting Zhan take as much as he wanted.

Zhan needed so much at the moment, he wanted to own and to be possessed at the same time. Suddenly, it became too much, the overwhelming desire took over his brain making it almost impossible to formulate a coherent idea.

“I want…I need,” he mumbled in a fevered state.

“What do you want?” Yi Bo asked in an almost desperate tone.

“I need to…I…” Zhan babbled.

“Is it okay if I…?” Yi Bo left the question hanging between them. He also wanted…he needed, but Zhan looked almost desperate so it was not a sacrifice for him to cater to his needs first.

“I…yes…just touch me,” was Zhan’s plea.

After permission was given to him, Yi Bo attacked Zhan’s neck, relishing as his tongue roamed freely on the expanse of that unblemished skin. Zhan quivered under Yi Bo’s ministrations, his mind going totally blank while his loins felt like a pool of molten lava, a dull pain throbbing through his painfully erect dick.  
“Do you have anything?” Yi Bo asked in the midst of his panting.

“Yes, left drawer… beside the bed,” Zhan made a conscious effort to remember where he had put his supplies. Since their last encounter he traveled prepared to any job that was assigned to him in case they’d meet again. In truth, he had no expectations about it, just a speck of hope.

Moving in tandem, they kept kissing and grabbing each other. Reaching the bed, Yi Bo tore off Zhan’s clothes frantically. Then he discarded his own clothes in a rush. Once Zhan’s alabaster skin was in sight, he wasted no time and proceeded to mark and bite any expanse he was given access to. Zhan’s moans filled the room with a cacophony of lustful sounds.

Yi Bo felt conflicted, on one hand wanting to rush and be engulfed by Zhan once and for all, and on the other hand tempted to take his time, to stretch their time together to its very limit. Zhan laid on the bed, obedient but impatient, waiting for Yi Bo to find the needed items.

Zhan’s desperate groans won, and Yi Bo surrendered to Zhan’s demands and hastened the other man’s preparation. Being careful, but without the tenderness of a doting lover, he prepped Zhan. Once he deemed him ready, he rolled the condom on his length and coated generously with lube. Burying himself in Zhan with a sudden move, he felt his heat threatening to burn him, to consume him without reprieve. He felt entranced, unable to move to avoid breaking the moment and reaching his climax too fast. He wanted more time, more of this, just a little more.

In the end, it was Zhan who broke the spell and demanded, “Move…please.” A forceful command disguised as a plea. And Yi Bo complied, slowly at first, gaining momentum and finding a rhythm. It was like their bodies had memories and finding the optimal cadence was an easy feat when they were together.

Zhan tried to touch himself, but Yi Bo moved his hand away. It was not Zhan’s prerogative now, he knew it, he had to know it, and yet he tried to take control of his own pleasure, a capital sin in the presence of Yi Bo when he was the one in control of their coupling. It was an unwritten rule and Zhan was trying to break it.  
“Don’t!” Yi Bo said in an authoritative voice. Zhan obeyed, contrite and unrepentant at the same time, pleasure enveloping thoroughly. Yi Bo reached his hand around Zhan, enclosing his shaft and set a second pace.

Soon enough, both reached their release. Hot spurts landed on Yi Bo’s abdomen, sullying his skin and the bed sheets, but cleansing his mind. The most desperately sought after release finally there.

Gasping for air, Yi Bo separated from Zhan, an acute sense of absence suddenly appearing within his chest. This was an odd sensation, never experienced before by him. Without any real conviction, he got up and padded towards the bathroom for a wet towel to clean them up.

Perfunctorily, Yi Bo cleaned them both. For once, Zhan let him do as he pleased, not commenting on the gesture. The edge of his desire had been pulled back, but the beast of his need was not tamed, just appeased. It was a temporary thing and he knew it. But Yi Bo had promised…so he would make do for a while.

Breaking away from his musings, Zhan asked Yi Bo, “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” had been Yi Bo’s answer.

“What do you want?” Zhan asked, foolishly. Yi Bo’s stare had been eloquent enough. Harrumphing, he corrected “What do you want to eat?”

“Whatever,” Yi Bo responded this time, amused.

True to his word, he ordered two cheeseburgers, french fries and sodas. Honestly, he didn’t know if Yi Bo would eat this crap, but he had a craving. It was his celebratory junk food and he was intent on enjoying it.

Zhan debated about taking a shower. He needed one, but he was hesitant to let water wash away Yi Bo’s touch. Not yet, he thought. Just a little longer. Covering himself with a bathrobe, he got ready to open the door as soon as room service arrived.

Meanwhile, Yi Bo returned to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, finished cleaning himself and went looking for another bathrobe. He found one hanging in a closet. Taking a minute to admire the luxury of Zhan’s suite, he made a mental note to talk to his handler about getting better accommodations for his next job. He ran out of mundane things to think about too fast, his evasion tactics failing him. This was…too much and not enough and he didn’t know how to engage Zhan in a conversation, he was not really sure he was ready to talk to him.

A knock on the door announced the food's arrival, Zhan took care of it, getting the cart and tipping the employee generously. He called for him, “Yi Bo.”  
Yi Bo re-entered the room when Zhan was putting the plates on the table. “I hope this is okay,” Zhan commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

“It’s okay. I didn’t know you eat this crap,” Yi Bo said. A smirk on his face was testimony of his amusement.

“I’ve been on a diet for a month,” Zhan explained.

“So this is your version of _fuck you_ to the entire universe?” was Yi Bo’s inquiry.

“Sort of. I’m also really hungry.”

Yi Bo cackled at Zhan’s answer. So this was the cause of Zhan’s mood. He finally understood. It was almost endearing. Almost.

They ate in silence. Both of them pondering what next. Knowing that there were no assurances of next even happening. They could be dead tomorrow.

Small talk had never been their thing, however, today it felt necessary.

“So, the designer?” Zhan asked.

“The model?” Yi Bo asked in turn.

“It seemed an easy mark, but it was a pain in the ass. The person that hired me requested a bullet between the eyes. I would have been fined otherwise, “Zhan explained.

“The fuck?! Me too. I was requested the same thing for the designer,” Yi Bo explained. 

“Who hired you?” he asked Zhan.

“The ex-boyfriend. He’s another designer I believe,” Yi Bo answered.

“Oh, it has to be the same person,” Zhan stated.

“Man, he was pissed. Remind me to never cross him. He holds onto grudges!” Yi Bo exclaimed.

Zhan smiled weakly. The small talk had fulfilled its purpose, it had distracted him from his needs for a while, but his want had returned in full force.

“I think,” he said while looking at Yi Bo, predatorily, “that we are not truly done. Am I correct? You said, and I quote, _fucking, then eating and then fucking again_ , right?”

He said it in a tone that conveyed a _‘you promised’_ message. He was not begging, he was demanding what he felt was rightfully his. Yi Bo looked at him, seriously.  
“Of course, that was the plan from the beginning. Wasn’t it?” was Yi Bo’s response. He intended to go through with it, to follow his promise, he was about to reach for Zhan, but then his phone rang. After looking at the caller’s id, it was evident he needed to take the call.

“Yes?” He answered. The caller went on explaining things to Yi Bo, this was news to him and Zhan watched his expressions change from surprise to concern, then to full blown rage.

“That’s totally unexpected. It was not the original plan,” Yi Bo closed his eyes and grimaced, “okay, send me the details. Just one thing, I want a suite this time, stop being a cheap fuck and get me decent accommodations,” and he terminated the call right away.

“Sorry,” he said looking at Zhan, apologetically, “that was my handler. I have another job lined up for me and I need to fly out at midnight.

Zhan nodded silently, it was not his place to be disappointed. It was what it was and it was a job-related situation so there was not much to be done about it. 

“I see, you need to go then,” he stated looking at Yi Bo.

“Not right now, I need to do some things so I can stay a little longer. Can I borrow some of your clothes? I think I saw a boutique downstairs. I need a suit to travel tonight so I might as well go and buy one there.”

Both of them sprang to action, Zhan rummaged through his duffel bag and produced some uninspiring sports clothing. “Will this work?” he asked Yi Bo.

“These are perfect,” Yi Bo answered, then he went to the bathroom. He needed a quick shower so he didn’t show up in the boutique reeking of sex.

Quickly cleaning himself, he towelled off and changed into Zhan’s clothes. He used Zhan’s toiletries and comb to make himself presentable. He didn’t ask for permission since he seriously doubted Zhan would mind at all.

Re-entering the bedroom he took a look at Zhan, who was still seated on the table, taking a sip of his soda and looking forlornly at the horizon lost in his own thoughts. An unexpected tug at his chest surprised Yi Bo. _What is he thinking?_ The question assaulted him, leaving him disconcerted. Zhan had looked almost...fragile. _What the fuck?_ He thought, surprised by his own musings. 

“I’ll be back,” he said to Zhan who seemed to wake out of his reverie.

“Here,” Zhan called his attention, giving him the keycard to the room.

_So much trust_ , Yi Bo thought. Taking it, he rushed to the door, intent on being quick in his impromptu shopping spree. He hated when his handler threw curveballs at him without warning, but it was a job and the pay was good. He needed the money to build a safety net for the future. What kind of future exactly, he didn’t know yet, but he was sure he would figure everything out when the time was right.

Thankfully, he got everything he needed from the boutique by the hotel’s lobby. Even a pair of shoes that went perfectly with his smart suit. He needed to pose as a junior executive climbing the corporate ladder. He tried everything out, expecting his new clothes would make a decent fit, luckily they did. He paid for everything and rushed to the elevator. 

Arriving at Zhan’s door, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. There it was, the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was excited at the prospect of what was to come. Zhan was behind that door, waiting for him. It was the first time they were actually expecting each other, even if they just had sex barely two hours ago.

Without preamble, he opened the door. Zhan was still seated in front of the table looking pensive and beautiful. The light from the lamps made him look like he was glowing and Yi Bo felt the sudden yearn of capturing that image. He wished he could take a picture of Zhan, but of course he wouldn’t even ask since it would be utterly crazy.

*

Zhan watched Yi Bo as he entered the room carrying the bags with his new clothes and he felt a pang of something akin to domesticity. He pushed it aside immediately and let go of his restraint, the waiting had worn his patience thin. His body responded immediately as his senses took in Yi Bo’s presence.

It was his turn and he intended to make the most of it. Standing up, he untied the sash of his robe and let it slip off of his shoulders until it reached the floor. Walking towards him, he reached for Yi Bo, encircling his waist with his hands and kissed him hungrily. Demanding entrance, he used his tongue and Yi Bo granted him full access. Twisting his tongue around Yi Bo’s, he elicited a moan from him.

Taking the bags from Yi Bo’s hands and dropping them on the floor, he frantically helped Yi Bo out of the clothes he was wearing while kissing him wildly. Yi Bo let him be at first before becoming an enthusiastic participant a second later. Entangled in each other, they moved towards the bed.

The man was already naked by then and his body had fully reacted to Zhan’s ministrations. For a fleeting moment he would have liked to think about him as his man. He discarded the thought immediately. Yi Bo was not his, and he really didn’t want him to be his, right? Right?!

Unleashing his need, he made Yi Bo lay on the bed, and huskily he asked “what do you want?”

“You,” was Yi Bo’s answer. It was so simple, yet so complicated. It could mean everything or nothing at all. But it was not the moment to dwell on such matters.  
“Well, that’s not very explanatory,” Zhan said, smirking at the image of a naked Yi Bo on his bed with a raging erection that demanded to be taken care of.

“I _trust_ you,” Yi Bo responded. “Don’t go easy on me,” he added as an afterthought in a low voice that traveled directly to Zhan’s loins.

And Zhan complied, he got the lube and the condoms and flipped Yi Bo so he was resting on his stomach. He coated his fingers and started stretching Bo, searching for his sweet spot at each of his fingers’ stroke. He needed to own him, to possess him even for a brief moment.

Once he deemed the preparation adequate enough, he rolled the condom on his length and covered it in lube. Sheathing himself in Yi Bo’s tightness in one go, he closed his eyes and took a breath. Pausing was indispensable if he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

Yi Bo reacted groaning at Zhan’s sudden invasion. This was so good, just as he remembered. The unforgiving pace picked by Zhan made him forget about anything else, he existed as a bundle of sensations and nothing more, just for a moment, just for now. He was close, so close. Zhan seemed to sense it and slowed his pace, murmuring at Yi Bo’s ear, “not yet.”

Before straightening himself again he bit the skin behind Yi Bo’s ear, leaving a mark that would be difficult to cover, he didn’t care. In a morbid impulse, he wanted everyone who would look at Yi Bo and his mark to know there was someone who could pleasure him.

They moaned their names in a mindless haze, firmly anchored to each other and to the reality of their here and now, and yet, they felt like floating so far from their everyday life, from who they were, from what they did.

Eventually, Zhan couldn’t hold back anymore. Picking up the pace again, he grabbed Yi Bo’s cock and started pumping it. They didn’t last long after that.  
As pleasure waves traveled in ripples through their bodies a selfish thought crossed Zhan’s mind, _what if_ …what if they stopped leaving their encounters to fate? What if they controlled them, planned them?

Still breathing hard, he detached himself from Yi Bo and rolled onto the bed landing on his back. He ventured a look towards Yi Bo who looked very much debauched and had a lovely glow on his skin. His lips so red from kissing and gnawing at his own lips.

For a second, Zhan felt his resolve falter. He was afraid of speaking his mind and proposing a different arrangement to Yi Bo, what they had was working for them, what if he _jinxed_ it.

Yi Bo had remained silent and his eyes were closed. At last, he opened his eyes and looked at Zhan, there was something, a glint that wasn’t there before and Zhan took it as a sign. Fuck the consequences, he thought. He needed to try.

“I was thinking,” he started, trying to show a confidence he didn’t feel.

“Yeah?” Yi Bo responded.

“Is there…? Could we…? Would you give me your phone number?” Zhan blurted in a rush. “Then we can see if we are free…I mean…after jobs. This is…a good release, I mean…”

“Sure,” Yi Bo interrupted his train of words. For once, Zhan was grateful. He was embarrassing himself. Was it really that easy? It seemed so. He was not about to question his luck, so he shut up and waited.

“Give me your phone,” Yi Bo requested, extending his hand towards Zhan. Easily complying, Zhan unlocked his phone and gave it to Yi Bo who recorded his number quickly, he even added his own contact information. Not wanting to give himself away both literally and figuratively, he wrote down Him. It was uncompromising and unassuming enough for him, and yet so meaningful, because he hoped there was no other him in Zhan’s contact list. He didn’t snoop around to see. Once he was finished, he sent a message to himself from Zhan’s phone.

He stored Zhan’s information in his own cell phone and closed it. Looking at Zhan, he clarified. “You can call me anytime, it doesn’t mean I will be able to answer, so don’t take it personal.”

“Of course,” Zhan responded, “Why would I? I think it’s better if we send a simple text message to see if the other is available.”

“Works for me,” Yi Bo said as he stood up, leaving the bed and padded towards the bathroom. “I need to take another shower. I have a plane to catch.”

Grabbing the garments he had just purchased, he entered the bathroom. The excitement of their encounter was finally wearing off. He could feel the kinks throughout his body, he needed to relax. Unfortunately, he really had a plane to catch so he needed to run to the airport and make a stop at his hotel room to pick up his belongings.  
Once he was dressed and ready to go, he re-entered the bedroom looking dashingly handsome. Zhan was still naked on the bed, what a glorious sight, he thought.

“Thanks for…you know,” he said and waved his hand around the room in general, “I need to get going. So, until next time.”

Zhan got off of the bed, and reached out for him, kissing him one last time before saying, “No need, see you next time.”

“Of course.” Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinigami2174)


End file.
